Soulmates
by S2 blue moon
Summary: slight love-hate, James and Lily don't know it, but they're destined to be together, (they're soulmates!) many secrets are revealed... and many couples get together! Fluff and imaginative ideas!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters which you recognise in this story. 

Soulmates 

Chapter One ¡V Old Feelings

The Hogwarts Express trailed away from the tracks at Platform 9 and 3/4; a new year at Hogwarts had begun. Two souls were destined to join together during this year at Hogwarts, two very clueless souls. 

***

"How was your guys' summer?" a handsome young man with light brown hair said, glancing at his two best friends who sat opposite him in their compartment. 

"Whoa Remus, you shouda been there! We did loadsa pranks! One of best, should I say!" Sirius exclaimed, excitedly. 

Sirius was an upbeat fella. He was always up for fun and mischief, and was admired greatly by the females at Hogwarts. He was a brilliant Quiddich player, which earned him a desirable body. He, although never admitted it, was very grateful towards James and loved him like a brother, and spent his summers at James house, as he wasn't on good terms with his family. 

"Hey, oh yeh, before I forget, why didn't you owl us Remus? I sent you loads of letters telling you to meet up with me and Sirius, what happened to you man?"

"I- um- I was. ¡Kvery ill, yeh, I had something really bad." Remus didn't know if he could stand lying to his friends anymore. He thought about telling them, but was frightened if they would abandon him if they knew the truth. The REAL him. 

James cast a suspicious look at Remus, but didn't dwell on the topic any further. He knew his friend was very private about personal matters, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

James' thoughts were interrupted when the door crashed open.

"Hi! I- I ¡Vum- sorry I'm late" He stopped to breathe, "I went in the wrong compartment, and then your fans starting chasing me, demanding to know where you were!" He was breathing heavily and spoke very quickly. 

"Chill Peter! Take a deep breath and b-r-e-a-t-h-e," Sirius teased Peter.

"Yeh. Okay." He said, unaware that Sirius was joking.

The marauders, as they were known as were very popular in Hogwarts, and especially James and Sirius, for they were the most handsome ones. 

James had messy jet- black hair which the girls adored ("THAT IS SOO CUTE!" they would squeal.) and was very tall considering he was only in his fifth year. He played as an excellent seeker in the Gryffindor team, where he had attracted most of his fans, and belonged to a rich caring family. 

He wasn't as flirty as Sirius, but did have the occasional fling with a gorgeous girl; I mean who could blame him seeing that he was so wanted. He had a very close friendship with Sirius as they both enjoyed the same hobby, PRANKING!

Remus, nonetheless, had earned himself quite a few admirers too, as he was just as handsome, but in a less obvious way. He was the more quiet, studious one in the group, and often didn't take sides if there was argument. His dark secret of who he really was haunted him the most, and was what kept him distant from girls. He didn't think anyone would accept him, so he hardly thought about relationships. 

The last of the marauders, Peter, was slightly shorter than the other three, and wasn't as athletic, but being a marauder had made him more noticed. 

The mischievous gang continued to talk about their summer, during the rest of the train journey and discussed future pranks which Sirius was especially eager to experiment with.

James, however had drifted off in a daydream, and a certain redhead entered his thoughts. 

***

Lily Evans, beautiful in a subtle way was in her fifth year at Hogwarts. She had two very close friends, Tyra Del and Kenna Dainsley. They sat two compartments away from the marauders and they were discussing subjects, teachers, upcoming events in Hogwarts, and finally reached the topic of boys. 

"Oooh, I think that Ben Hopkins is lush!" Kenna exclaimed. 

Kenna was a fun, flirty girl who loved action and¡K boys! She was a loyal friend of Lily's but often couldn't be trusted with secrets because she was such a chatty person that she would instantly splurt any secret out. It wouldn't be intentional, but it still made Lily and Tyra angry, but they always ended up forgiving her, as she was a sweet, gentle person inside. 

Tyra blushed as Kenna talked about all the handsome boys, and smiled absently. 

Tyra was more quiet, and Lily had known her for longer. She had very attractive looks, but she would often hide with her long silky black her. Although she seemed to be shy, there was a side where only her closest friends knew. She was funny, confident and even mischievous at times, and was definitely a great friend to have. 

Lily didn't take part in much of their conversation as she didn't really care about boys, but her ears immediately perked up when she heard his name. 

"¡Kyou should have see them, especially James Potter, he is just so gorgeous!" 

"WHAT?!" Lily shouted. "James Potter is the most arrogant, despiteful person I have ever met!" 

"Maybe the reason you're so angry with him is because you're still mad at him for pouring pumpkin juice in your bed in the second year!" 

"Oh, per-lease. I'm more grown up than him, I've already forgotten about that. It's just¡K I CAN'T STAND HIM!"

"Okay, okay, you've made your point, let's talk about someone else, hmm.. Remus Lupin, now he's definitely boyfriend material!"

Tyra blushed a deeper shade of red, and choked on her chocolate frog. 

Kenna noticed this and teased her.

"I think someone's got a soft spot for Remus!"

"Who?" Tyra asked innocently.

"You! Silly!" 

"What- I- um-, well how about Sirius Black?" 

Now it was Kenna's turn to blush and she was lost for words. 

Lily watched as her two friends teased each other, and a certain young man couldn't help but enter her mind. 

Flashback~ 

"Hi- er, you dropped this," a boy with unruly hair handed over a scroll of parchment to the young beautiful redhead before him. 

"Um, thanks." She could feel her cheeks flaming. She studied him and took him all his features, his dark brown eyes, messy hair and tall figure.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then," he turned his back and began to walk away; thinking to himself that he'd just met an angel. 

End of Flashback~ 

A/N: So what dya think? Good? Pls r+r, I dun care how many reviews I get, but I hope at least one! The plot will develop in further chapters, hope u like! 

S2 blue moon~ 


	2. Matching Partners

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters which you recognise in this story. 

A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed my fic!! I am sooo HAPPY!! Luv ya guys!! This is my first L/J fic, you see, so im not that confident, but thnx to you, im becoming more confident!! 

Well hope u like!!

Soulmates 

Chapter Two: Matching partners

"Welcome to another exciting year in Hogwarts! Greetings to all the new students and I hope you enjoy yourselves! Eat! Sleep! Burp! Oops!

Back on a serious note, this year may not run smoothly. I wont lie to you; I can sense a big source of evil growing immensely, so be careful and aware. 

However, if certain people forget about rivalry and become friends, we will still have hope. Friendship, may I say is what I value most."

Loud murmurs erupted from the four tables as the students discussed Dumbledore's speech. Most were confused, some were scared, but a few sensed the cryptic meaning. 

These few included Lily Evans and James Potter. 

"What do you think Professor Dumbledore meant?" asked a puzzled Tyra. 

"You got me!" Kenna shrugged. "Hello! Earth to Lily! Are you ok? You've been rather quiet,"

"Oh-um -what? I mean, yeh I'm fine, just thinking some stuff over."

"Also," everyone in the hall quietened and started to listen. "I would like to announce the prefects for each house!

In Gryffindor, Del, Tyra and Lupin, Remus!" There were loud cheers from the Gryffindor table. 

"Well done Tyra!" Lily exclaimed, feeling really happy for her friend. 

Tyra blushed and caught someone's eye who was sitting a few seats away. 

"Remus, man! Look what you've done! You've ruined our reputation!" Sirius joked.

Remus quickly looked back and smiled at Sirius. 

"Thanks for the support man!" he said sarcastically. 

"For Hufflepuff-" Dumbledore continued to announce the other house prefects, and finally said, "tuck in!"

* * *

That night, Lily walked alone to the common room, she told her friends to go ahead, she wanted some alone time. She reached the portrait when she suddenly remembered that she didn't know the password.

Dammit, she thought. She waited for another ten minutes, trying anything she could think of.

"Pelting frogs?" She said hopefully.

"No, actually it's butt cracks."

Lily recognised that egotistical voice turned around and looked up to see if was none other than James Potter.

"Uh-hi" she stammered. What's going on? She thought. Why am I stuttering?

"So are you going to just stand here all night or let us in?" James stated scornfully.

"WHAT! No." she said indignantly. She turned round to the fat lady. "Butt cracks"

Nothing happened.

Huh? Lily thought. It wasn't until she heard laughter behind her that she realised it was a trick. 

"Evans, you are WAY too gullible!"

"POTTER! YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE SO IMMATURE, YOU LITTLE-"

"Well I wouldn't call myself little, seeing that you have to strain your neck, just to look at me,"

"Are you insulting my height now?" An angry voice shot. 

Sure, he is too tall, way too tall for his own good actually! Hope he hits his head on the ceiling, so it can knock some brains into him! That idiot! She thought.

"Well, you started it, calling me little!"

"I was calling you little, I was just stating-" Lily stopped. "Never mind, I'm not going to waste my breath talking to a fool like you!"

"Yeh, I don't want to talk to a midget like you either!"

Lily felt her temper rising considerably. Calm down, she assured herself. He's not worth it. 

"Oh Jamie-honey! Where are yooou?"

"Damn! She found me!"

"Oh! Is your fan club too much for you to handle! Aww! Poor Jamie-honey!" Lily said mockingly, her spirit had just risen.

James, shooting a glare at Lily, quickly scrambled in a room, which he'd never seen before. 

Felicity Walker stopped at her tracks when she saw Lily. She was a devoted member of the marauders, and especially to James. She had long platinum blonde hair which reached her waist and spiteful brown eyes. 

"Oh, it's you." She said eyeing Lily. "Nothing but a low-class Muggle," She said under her breath.

"What! What was that, Walker?" Lily incited. As angry as she was with James, she was absolutely enraged with this girl. She'd heard what she said.

So what if I'm poor? At least I don't go chasing boys who're OBVIOUSLY not interested in me, she thought.

"No, nothing. Look, have you seen James?"

Lily glanced at the door, and saw James' head furiously shaking no. She grinned. 

"Yeh, he went in there." She pointed to the room. 

"Oh" she said without thanking Lily. She ran her hand through her hair and pushed past Lily to the door. 

"Jeez, how rude!" Lily said audibly.

Just then, she heard James screaming, and she instantly felt better. 

Before she turned to leave, she heard,

"LILY EVANS! YOU'VE JUST GOT YOURSELF IN A BIG PILE OF-" The voice was cut off by someone jumping on top of him.

Lily smiled, pleased with herself. She left to go find a Gryffindor friend who could tell her the real password. No one messes with me, she thought contentedly.

* * *

The next morning, while Lily was walking to breakfast with her friends, they bumped into the marauders. 

James glared at Lily, who just smiled sweetly back. Too sweetly in fact that the others were worried.

"Uh, Lily, are you okay? You're SMILING at James?" Sirius inquired.

"Shut up, Sirius!" And with that, James stormed off, with Peter following meekly.

"Serves him right!" Lily smirked and walked into the hall, satisfied.

Remus smiled at Tyra, and she blushed. 

"I've got some things I want to discuss with you about the prefect duties, Tyra," Remus said. "Want to talk over breakfast?"

"Certainly," Tyra said sweetly. 

And the two walked off, holding a pleasant conversation. 

"So I guess we'll be eating together?" Sirius said while smiling seductively at Kenna.

Kenna felt her inside boil, and managed to say, "Don't be so sure!"

"Oh, I'm hurt Kenna!" Sirius put on a face of mock hurt, which made him look even more irresistible.

"Oh, all right then" Kenna gave in at his cute pleading eyes.

Sirius put one arm around her shoulder and led her into the great hall. 

They didn't know it, but each of them had found their matching partner. 

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that! The next chapter won't take long as I've already drafted it, just need to type it up! Thanks for all who reviewed, and pls review again. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll type! .; grin .; see ya!!

_S2 blue moon ~_


	3. She Hates Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters which you recognise in this story.

A/N: ooh!! More reviews, I'm so happy!!!!!!!!!! Thanx all of u who reviewed, u meen da world to me!! Mwah mwah!!

Soulmates 

Chapter Three: She Hates Me

James glared at Lily. Lily glared at James. James glared at Lily. Lily glared at James. 

This was how it went all week.

"Hey, what lesson do we have next?" Kenna said, while yawning.

"Um-I think we have Charms," Tyra replied.

"Great! Another lesson with the idiot!" Lily spoke irritably.

When everyone had entered the classroom, Professor Flitwick hushed them and beckoned for them to sit.

"Can anybody remember how to perform a cheering charm?" he asked.

James put his hand up, but another arm shot up alongside him; Lily's hand.

"Yes Potter?"

James smirked at Lily, who glowered back at him. He raised his wand and performed the charm flawlessly, earning exaggerated applause from all his fans, which, come to think of it was every female in the class-except for Lily.

"Well done! 5 points to Gryffindor! Now, can anyone tell me the differences between a cheering charm and a laughing charm?"

Lily raised her hand once again.

"Yes Evans?"

Lily leered at James, then proceeded to answer the question.

"There differences are ~"

The whole lesson was spent by the two competing to answer questions and also with their constant glaring and gloating.

"They are so meant for each other," Kenna said dreamily while exiting the classroom.

James and Lily both heard her and stopped. They turned to her and in perfect unison, they said,

"SHUT UP!" 

***

Soon it was lunch, and the marauders sat at their usual spot beneath the trees. James was still fuming; Remus was reading a book; and Peter and Sirius just stared into space. 

Sirius, who was very bored, looked over at the girls by the lake and winked at any who looked in his direction, making them feel woozy.

"Hey, what d'ya think of Kenna Dainsley?" Sirius said unintentionally.

"Dainsley? Evans' friend?" James asked curiously. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing really." Sirius said quickly.

"Well, She's kinda pretty, and I've heard she's up for loadsa fun. The perfect girl for you, Sirius!" James said smirking.

Sirius felt his cheeks heat up.

"WHAT?! I was just asking, that's all!"

"Yeh, whatever you say," Remus said looking up from the book he appeared to be reading. 

"Oh, is that so then? Well, how are your prefect duties going with _Tyra_."Sirius said deliberately emphasizing on the name. 

Remus stopped. Then said, "Fine. Just fine."

"Hey look!" Peter cried, before Sirius could go on. 

Lily was walking across the field, while chatting to the Hufflepuff Quidditch seeker, Ben Hopkins.

"Never knew you liked the stupid type, Evans!" James shouted uncontrollably. 

He had nothing against Ben Hopkins, except maybe on the Quidditch pitch, but now he felt the sudden urge to insult him.

"Shut up! You moron!" Lily glared at James.

James glared back, then shot daggers at Ben. 

"Well-er, I'll see you later Lily," and with that, Ben hurried off.

James smirked in satisfaction seeing him leave. What a wimp, he thought. 

Lily looked as though she could kill James right at that moment.

"YOU IDIOT!" 

"Hey, chill Evans, okay?"

"Why you!" She raised her wand and before she could do anything, James had already cast a spell. A hair one, which made all of Lily's hair fall off.

"I always wanted to see what you looked like if you were bald!" James laughed.

Lily, although she was fuming, seized the opportunity while he was laughing to mutter a charm.

Within an instant, James' hair began to grow very very long.

"Oi Potter, I always wanted to see what you looked like as a girl!" Lily retorted.

By now a crowd had gathered round the two spitfires. 

"C'mon Jamie, show her you mean business!" A snobbish fan called out.

Lily, ignoring this shouted, "Give me my hair back, Potter!"

"You know James, you really should give some of your hair to Evans! It seems like you have enough!" Sirius teased. By now James' hair had reached down his back.

"SHUT UP, SIRIUS!"

"I SAID, TURN MY HAIR BACK!"

"Oh, think about it Evans, maybe you'll get more dates now with this new look, your old one did you no favours!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A BIG-HEADED GIT, POTTER!"

"And you're not?" 

"Enough!" Remus stepped forward and changed Lily's and James' hair back to their original form.

Lily smiled at Remus, but glared at James. Just when she turned to leave, James murmured a few words, causing Lily to slip and fall flat on her face. 

Humiliated, Lily, although she wanted to, didn't cry. Her emerald eyes blinked away any tears. She got up and held her bleeding hand, which had been badly scraped against the ground. She cast a dirty look at James, and walked off.

"I think you went too far, James" Remus said simply.

"Yeh, did you see that look she gave you?" Peter said agreeing. 

James felt really guilty inside. 

He hadn't really intended to make her slip, and the look from her face disturbed him. 

He had never seen it before. Sure she always glared at him, but those looks were just out of anger. 

This look was full of hatred. 

James had never actually hated Lily; he just loved winding her up. Now, by the looks of it, Lily _hated_ James, and somehow, James felt very uncomfortable by this. 

He had never actually wanted Lily to ~ hate him.

A/N: ooh, I'm sorry this chapter didn't say very much, but I needed it to show Lily's anger towards James. I promise more exciting chapters, and fluff in da near next ones. Please review and tell me what ya think, I'm open to all opinions. Thanx 4 reeding this! 

_S2 blue moon_


	4. A New Impression

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters which you recognise in this story.

A/N: I wanna thank u guys again for reviewing!! I'm getting loadsa different reviews from ppl which is gr8!! Pls review again!! Luv ya guys!!

Soulmates 

Chapter Four: A New Impression

The next morning, Lily woke up feeling depressed, her eyes were red from crying last night. Then she thought to herself, I'm not going to let that pathetic toe-rag ruin my day. 

No I'm not.

She got dressed and headed for the great hall to get breakfast, accompanied by Tyra and Kenna.

All eyes were on them when they walked in.

"Everyone's looking," Tyra whispered.

"So? Let them, they're so pathetic, they have nothing else to do." Lily said loud and clearly.

Immediately, all heads turned back to their plate and gossip spread around the hall just like if it were an ordinary day. 

"Hey Kenna!" Sirius called enthusiastically. 

"Hi!"

"Come have breakfast with us?"

"Um," Kenna looked nervously from Lily to Sirius, but Lily's face was void of all expression. "I think I'll pass today, sorry." She said apologetically. She was not going to back out on her friends.

"Oh." Sirius tried not to sound too disappointed, as he understood her situation. "That's ok, maybe next time then." He said with a smile. 

"You becha!"

The girls turned their backs as they headed for the seats near the far end, Tyra turned round subtly and smiled cutely at Remus.

Remus, surprised, but happy, returned the warm smile. Just then, a giddy feeling flooded through him. Wow, he thought. 

"Er-James, you haven't spoken a single word today, aren't ya gonna say anything?" Peter asked.

"Huh? Right." Then answered his question. " No." 

James had been very quiet, and had seemed to be concentrating deeply on his food. He hadn't looked at Lily when she came in. He didn't want to see her give him that hateful look again. 

"Hey, I'm gonna go-er-do something, catch you guys later." When James finished speaking, he hurried out of the hall. 

"Laters." Sirius called after him.

When James was gone, Peter spoke up.

"What d'ya think's up with him?" he asked cluelessly.

"Aint it obvious?" Sirius said. "It's gotta be something to do with that redhead. You saw how quiet he went as soon as she walked in."

"Oh." Peter said. "I wonder if they're gonna sort things out?" 

"Oh they will." Remus said perceptively. "I just know that they will." 

***

James had walked onto the Quidditch pitch. He was going no-where in particular; he just needed space to think things over. He was deep in thought, until he heard his name and he quickly hid behind an old tree.

"So, are you planning to never talk to James?"

"Him." Lily spat. "He has such a big head that he doesn't have the decency to apologise for what he did!" 

"So are you saying that if he apologised, you would forgive him?" Tyra said thoughtfully. She said it audibly and James had the distinct feeling that she knew he was there. 

"Well, I dunno," Lily said broodingly. Then shrugged, "It's not like he will anyway." Somehow she felt a rush of cold sentiment, hearing her last few words. 

***

"Have-you-seen-Remus?" Tyra panted frantically to Jessica, a Ravenclaw girl. 

"Yeh, he's right here." A familiar mysterious voice said behind her. 

"Oh-right, um-hi!" she stuttered. Great, now he's going to think that I'm an idiot, she thought, frustrated. 

"You were looking for me because ~~" he asked.

"Oh yeh, Professor Dumbledore just asked all the prefects to come to a meeting in his office at," She stopped and glanced at her watch. "NOW!"

"Not to worry," Remus said deviously seeing her anxious face. He took her arm and said, "I know just the spell!"

Tyra felt shivers run through her body when his warm touch came in contact with her cold arm. Instantly, her blood boiled and her heart started thrashing against her ribs. 

Little did she know that the handsome young man next to her was experiencing the same feeling.

~

"I can't believe we have to read all these folders!" Tyra groaned after the meeting.

"Well, look on the bright side, you'll be spending more time with me." Remus said alluringly.

Tyra blushed and hid her face in her long black hair. 

Remus brushed aside her hair with his delicate fingers.

"Do you know you're really beautiful. You shouldn't hide it."

Tyra grew even redder and kept her face hidden still, but her instincts told her to look up, so she did.

Remus leant down and kissed her softly on the lips. Tyra felt she might explode any second then.

"Wow!" she thought aloud. Damn, did I just say that out loud? 

Remus chuckled hearing this.

"Shall I escort you back to the common room?" he said charmingly, making her forget about her embarrassment.

"Certainly." Tyra said smiling as a twinkle formed in her beautiful dark brown eyes. He is _wonderful_, she thought. 

***

Back in the common room, Lily was warming her hands near the fire, she was alone since Tyra had said she had to go to some meeting, and Kenna was doing some homework in the library. 

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone come in.

"Um-hi,"

Lily turned around, seeing that she was the only one in the room.

"Oh, it's you." She said in no tone in particular. 

"Yeh, I just-er, well, I-er wanted to-er say-"

"Yes~" What on earth would he have to say to her. And why was it so hard for him to just spit it out, she thought.

"Well, I'm-I'm sorry." He blurted out.

"Huh?" Lily was dumbfounded, James Potter was apologising to her?

"Well?" he said.

"Well-what?" she asked.

"Well, are you going to forgive me?"

"What does it matter whether I forgive you or not?"

"It matters." He said quietly, not intending for her to hear him. But she did. 

She looked at his sincere brown hazel eyes, and felt herself melt in them.

"Fine. I forgive you." Lily sad cordially.

"You do?" James exclaimed happily. Then quickly changed his tone, "I mean, now there's one less grumpy face around," he added coolly. 

"Whatever Potter!" Lily laughed.

She really is beautiful, he thought seeing her laugh. Those glimmering emerald pools, straight crimson hair, pure smooth skin~~

"Uh, why are you staring at me like that?"

"WHAT! I'm not, I was just looking at-at the fire!" he claimed lamely. 

His cheeks started to heat up, but he suddenly noticed her hand. 

"Hey, your hand is still bleeding!" He remembered now how she had got the cut; it was from when she fell.

"What? Yeh, it's nothing big." Lily said casually.

"WHAT D'YA MEAN IT'S NOTHING BIG, YOU CAN GET A SERIOUS INFECTION! YOU'RE COMING TO THE HOSPITAL WING WITH ME RIGHT NOW!"

James grabbed Lily's hand (the unhurt one) and dragged her out of the common room, Lily had become to stunned to resist, so she let him haul her out. 

As soon as they stepped out of the room, they came face to face with Remus and Tyra.

"Hi."

"Hey Tyra,"

"James?"

"Yeh, that's me." he said frustratedly. Why does everyone have to look so shocked, he thought. 

Tyra's eyes fell upon Lily's hand, which James was holding, rather firmly, she thought. Lily, seeing this, immediately broke off from his grasp. 

"So this is where you've been?" Remus said slyly, although he had already figured anyway. 

"Say what you like, we were just heading to the Hospital Wing." James stated coldly. 

"What? Why? Are you alright Lily?" Tyra asked caringly, with concern in her voice. 

"No it's nothing rea-"

"Yes it is. You're going to the Hospital Wing!" And with that James grabbed her arm and brushed past a smiling Remus. 

Lily was resisting this time, telling him that she was fine, but he ignored her. 

As much as she didn't want to, Lily had to admit that she liked the fact that James cared about her and had put aside his big ego just to apologise to her. 

The warm feeling she got when he came close to her was indescribable, all she could say was that it felt, almost like the time she first met him. (a/n: look at chapter 1- flashback)

Maybe he's not such a jerk after all, Lily thought, as a gentle smile crept on her face.

A/N: Did u like that? This chapter is longer if u noticed and I really liked writing this chapter!! I'm sorry that Sirius isn't in this one much, but I promise he'll be in it a lot more in the next chappies!! Anyway, pls review!! I'll luv ya if ya do!! .;grins.; c ya!!

p.s. I've started a new lily and james fic, it's called 'Never Love Again', so pls if ya have the time, chek it out and give me feedbk!! Thnx!!

S2 blue moon~ 


End file.
